Apple Flora and Candy Caramel Tooth
Apple Flora and Candy Caramel Tooth are a pair of Earth pony filly members of the Apple family who first appear in the episode Apple Family Reunion. They are unnamed in the show, but they are named in merchandise. Development and designs Apple Flora shares her design and coat and eye colors with "Liberty Belle", shares her design with "Red June", "Coronet", "Rosy Posy", "Cinnamon Sugar", and sometimes "Pomegranate", shares her mane and tail style with Liza Doolots, "Dinky Doo", "Ruby Pinch", "Bloo", "Cheery", S05E01 Unnamed Unicorn Filly #1, S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Filly #1, "Firelock", "Tangerine Twist", and sometimes filly Minuette, shares her tail style with filly Lyra Heartstrings, shares her cutie mark with Florina Tart, shares her coat, eye, and rarely partly mane colors with Apple Bumpkin, and shares her coat and partly mane colors with Red Delicious, Goldengrape, "Wisp", S01E21 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10, and Strike. Candy Caramel Tooth shares her design with Sunny Daze, Aura, "Noi", "Piña Colada", "Lemon Daze", "Apple Mint", S04E08 Unnamed Earth Filly #1, S05E01 Unnamed Earth Filly #1, "Key Lime", "Blue Lily", and Earth pony "Dinky Doo", shares her cutie mark with Candy Apples, shares her color scheme with Red Gala and Pick-a-Lily, and has a similar color scheme to "Watermelody". Candy Caramel Tooth shares her toy production name with G1 Earth pony mare Sweet Tooth. Depiction in the series Apple Flora and Candy Caramel Tooth are background ponies. Season three Apple Flora and Candy Caramel Tooth both appear in Apple Family Reunion. Without her cutie mark, Candy Caramel Tooth bursts out of one of the carriages for the Apple family reunion at Sweet Apple Acres, together with both "Apple Squash" and "Red June" and succeeded by Apple Rose. With their cutie marks, the two meet and play with each other happily. Without their cutie marks, the two listen to Applejack's welcoming speech and pair up in the seven-legged race. With their cutie marks, the two run around one of the apple trees later in the obstacle course. Without her cutie mark, Candy Caramel Tooth rests against a bucket of apples on the ground while wearing a brown cowpony hat, walks up and stands at the destroyed barn, runs around Apple Bloom and Auntie Applesauce, waves from under the in-construction barn while wearing a yellow hard hat, vocalizes in unison with others during the song Raise This Barn, stands at the raised barn, is part of the Apple family photo, and runs with "Apple Squash" running after happily. Season four Apple Flora and Candy Caramel Tooth appear in Twilight Time. Respectively with and without their cutie marks, Apple Flora and Candy Caramel Tooth run alongside each other at the Ponyville Schoolhouse yard. Candy Caramel Tooth later converses with mane-restyled "Noi" at Pipsqueak's lemonade stand opening. Candy Caramel Tooth appears in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies. Without her cutie mark, she walks along with Cherry Berry in Ponyville. Merchandise Mini-figure toys of Apple Flora & Candy Caramel Tooth, with their cutie marks, have been displayed at the 2015 American International Toy Fair and are available in one of four Friendship is Magic Collection Story Packs with accessories, which names them each with a trademark symbol. An early image has referred to them as "Sweet Tooth & Apple Flora" instead; the name "Sweet Tooth" was previously used for a G1 pony. Candy Caramel Tooth, without her cutie mark, appears on WeLoveFine's fan-designed "Apple Family Portrait" art print. Gallery Category:Apple family Category:Background characters Category:Fan-named characters Category:Foals Category:Ponyville Schoolhouse students